Star Gazing
by JYBs Princess
Summary: I know the title sucks, I couldn't think of a better one. Anyway, it's a short Rocky/Aisha fic. My first one, please read and tell me what you think


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Aisha, Rocky, or anyone else from the Power Rangers that I mention in this story. Haim Saban does.

Aisha Campbell gazed up at the stars in the night sky as she listened to the ocean waves crashing on the sand. It was a beautiful night in Angel Grove, and Aisha had taken advantage of the peacefulness and decided to take a walk on the beach. She had stopped when she noticed how brightly the moon and stars shone and was now just standing, daydreaming.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" a voice said behind her.

Aisha's heart skipped a beat when she heard it. She turned around and smiled at Rocky DeSantos, her best friend and fellow Power Ranger. She took notice of how well his red tank top fit him.

"They're definitely nicer than they were back in Stone Canyon, that's for sure," Aisha remarked as Rocky stepped up beside her. She tried hard to control her racing heartbeat. _Oh, stop it, Aisha_, she scolded herself. _He's your best friend. There's no way he'll feel the same way about you._

Rocky glanced sideways at Aisha. She was beautiful. He hated to admit it, but he was falling in love with his best friend. _But there's nothing you can do about it,_ he thought bitterly. _There's no way she likes you._

"So, ah, what brings you here?" Rocky asked, killing the silence.

Aisha shrugged. "It was such a nice night, and I needed to get away from home and think about some things. What about you?"

"I guess for the same reasons. That, and I needed to take a break from our five-page English paper."

"Oh." Aisha continued to stare up at the sky. "You know, I find it ironic how something so beautiful as the moon could be the home of creatures so evil."

Rocky smiled, thinking of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, two evil inhabitants of the moon. Not to long ago, Rocky and Aisha, along with their other good friend Adam Park, had been chosen as Power Rangers when three of the originals had to leave for Switzerland for a Peace Conference. He glanced at Aisha and could tell she was deep in thought about something.

"Is there something bothering you?" Rocky asked, concerned.

Aisha sighed. "Well…yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, you see, there's this guy I really like," Aisha began.

Rocky could practically feel his heart break. He had kind of known that she would never like him, but to actually hear her say out loud that she liked someone else hurt more than he had ever imagined.

"And we're really good friends, and he's always so sweet to me. But I'm afraid if I tell him how I feel, he'll think I'm crazy and everything that we already have between us will be ruined."

Rocky was trying to think of what guy she was talking about, but his mind was drawing a blank. _Maybe Adam? Nah, she would have told me that from the beginning if it was him._

"Well, if this guy really is a good friend, he wouldn't let anything get in the way of your friendship," Rocky told her. "That includes any romantic feelings you have for him. Just tell this guy, whoever he is, exactly how you feel."

Aisha turned her gaze from the sky to Rocky and then down to the sand. "I just did," she whispered.

Rocky's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"Rocky, you're the guy that I like so much. I mean, I know we're supposed to be best friends, but ever since we became Rangers, I've started seeing you in a more-than-just-a-friend way. You're always so nice to me, and you understand me so well. You always have, but now it means so much more to me because I like you. I think I'm falling in love with you." Aisha looked up at him and saw the perplexed expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Aisha, don't be sorry. You have no idea, do you?"

Aisha shook her head, saying, "No idea about what?"

Rocky smiled at her, and Aisha felt her heart melt. "I feel the exact same way you do."

"You do?" Aisha's voice was so soft that Rocky barely heard her words.

"Of course I do. Aisha, you're beautiful, talented, and smart. I already have fallen in love with you."

Aisha smiled as Rocky leaned down and slowly captured her lips with his in a soft, passionate, kiss.

When he pulled away, Rocky whispered, "I love you, Aisha."

"I love too, Rocky."

Rocky and Aisha wrapped their arms around each other. Aisha rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as they continued to gaze up at the stars.


End file.
